Lost Memories Chapter 1 The Meeting
by xXEternalSoulxX
Summary: Lol ... I got nothing to say. Please Review and read and also, send messages and stuff, I like company!   I do not own Naruto  God...
1. Lost Memories Chap 1 : The Meeting

A Gaara Love Story

The black raven, had pretty much annoyed the wits out of Hikari. It was early in the morning, and the sun had just risen - Obviously hearing the annoying cracked voice of a raven isn't the best way of being woken up.

What's more, today was a Saturday morning - A morning, every high-school girl would like waking up, late.

It had been around the fifth time, the black raven had called. And this time, Hikari did wake up. Only to throw a pillow at the raven.

When the bird still refused to fly away and still croak, the poor girl woke up, grumbling and muttering.

"You ignorant creature! Go away before I fling this glass at you!" Hikari yelled with a warning glass vase in her right hand, which she would throw, anyway.

How strange! That black bird still refused to move. Maybe it was blind.

"That does it!" And, out went the vase, aiming, initially at the raven but hitting the branch eventually.

Finally, the bird flew away in disgust.

Yeah, I know. Hikari Finn (Could't really get a better last name!) wasn't a morning person at all.

"Stupid bird.." She yawned, scratching her back. Laughing, she climbed into bed.

_"Gaara! Wait up!" A young girl yelled, laughing as she chased a red-haired kid. His face rippled in laughter, as he turned back to look at his friend. _

_His eyes were those of a racoon' s ; Only his, eyes were a gorgeous turquoise. Around which, were thick rings of black. His mouth represented a wide grin. And he wore a white cloth, wrapped around his shoulders like a poncho. Shirts and pants worn underneath, he yelled back "Catch me if you can, Hikari!" _

_The young Hikari, had brown curls that only reached to her chin. Her eyes were huge and beautiful. Both of which would melt a man's heart and her mouth also represented pink lips that were smiling so wide. She was wearing a blue dress, which had been trimmed with laces and sashes. And her face seemed most fragile._

_The two friends ran continuously, till they reached a swing. On one end of the swing, sat Hikari, moving back and forth slowly while Gaara sat on the other. There were moments of silence between the two, but this silence told them so much, which words itself, wouldn't describe._

_"Gaara! I love you!" The young girl, ran to him, jumping up from her swing. She pushed him down on the sand, giggling._

_Gaara, looked at Hikari, who was still giggling. He felt something sharp in his heart, the moment he looked into her eyes. _

_Tears started welling up in his eyes as he hugged his friend tightly. _

"Hikari! Wake up!" A young girl walked into Hikari's room. Her eyes were the same green as her sister, Hikari's. And her hair was blond, which reached down to her back, forming pretty bangs. She wore an apron around her neck, tied to her waist. Her face represented an amused look, when she saw Hikari's position - She was half on the floor and half on the bed. Her head hung low from the bed, and almost one side of her body was on the floor.

You could tell, she was a heavy sleeper.

"HIKARI!" Her sister, Hanabiru cried.

Finally, she woke up and cried "Good morning, sis!".

"Good morning, Hikari. Breakfast is ready. Come down soon" Hanabiru turned to leave, but Hikari's voice stopped her.

"Nope, I'll just take a shower, drink something and head out" She jumped out of bed, brushing her hair.

"Where are you going?" Hana asked, her eyes curiously searching Hikari's.

"Um, to train?" Hikari replied as if it were the most obvious thing on earth - "See ya after a shower!" and she slammed the bathroom door shut, behind her, leaving a confused Hanabiru to stare at a blank bathroom door.

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Hikari, took off her clothes, heading towards the shower, when she suddenly saw a glimpse of red, outside the window. She blinked, thinking she was probably just imagining, but when she saw around, there was nothing red anywhere.

"Guess I was just dreamin'" Hikari sighed, turning the shower water on.

But, she wasn't exactly dreaming. There was a certain someone who always watched her. A certain red-head. Who had turqoise colored eyes, with thick black rings around his eyes. Only this time, his lips weren't apart, smiling. He was expressionless.

Gaara No Sabaku.

He remembered Hikari, ever since they met. And he hoped she remembered him.

A few minutes later, Hikari turned off the shower and wrapped the towel around her body.

When she walked out, she saw a blue shirt, which said "Friends Forever" across the chest, starting from the left breast and ending towards the right. Under the words, were two kids holding hands.

Hikari didn't remember possessing a shirt like this, but she accepted it anyway. She decided to wear white shorts underneath, with high striped stockings and sneakers.

Hikari, thought she'd keep her hair opened so it could dry up and without a minute to waste, she rushed downstairs.

"Drink something and then you may leave" A firm feminine voice boomed from within the kitchen.

"Dang! I barely made a sound!" Hikari sighed. She found a tall glass of orange juice and so she gulped the liquid.

"Okay, bye!" She smiled and ran out, hoping her sister wouldn't call for her again.

Just as she was walking by, she passed a certain playground, where she saw two swings. Hikari blinked once, wondering why she was feeling so weird as she kept looking at it.

Just as she turned her head, straight, she the red-haired kid, staring at her.

"Ohhh! Hikari cried, as she fell back, landing hard on her bottom. Sharp pain jolted through her muscles.

But the red-head just stared at her. Expressionless face.

"Whoa! Don't have to scare me like that, jeez!" Hikari, moaned, standing up in pain.

The kid, rolled his eyes, his hands crossed across his chest.

Gaara, had been seen wearing everything black, underneath which, he wore a fish-net shirt. Across his chest, a white cloth was wrapped. A brownish strap was straddled around his shoulder, which balanced a huge gourd on his back. The gourd looked more of a huge peanut, with certain kanjis' scribbled with red.

"Do you speak, kid? What's your name?" Hikari asked, staring the boy up and down.

" Gaara..." His voice spoke with such deadliness and coldness.

"Garra?" Hikari, giggled, pretending to mis-hear him pronounce the two A's in his name.

"Gaara..." He spoke, more annoyed this time. His hands tightened around his chest.

"Gaara. I think I've heard that name before... Anyway, my name is Hi-"

"Hikari! Does that mean you remember me?" Gaara's eyes lit up slightly, staring right into her eyes now.

"Wait. How'd you know my name? And what do you mean remember you? I just thought your name was familiar..." Hikari, blinked several times, scratching the back of her hair, confused.

"Oh..." Gaara looked away in disgust. He thought he'd try to bring her memories back..

**Shukaku : Leave the girl, be.. She's useless... **

No, Shukaku, I need a real companion other than Kakuro and Temari...

**"Forget her... Fuck her, fuck this, fuck life... "**

Fuck off..

Apparently, Gaara said the last phrase, out loud.

"Did ya' say somethin', kid?" Hikari, blinked, completely unaware of the half demon, half human boy**.**

_Okay I guess, she doesn't remember me. After all. Fuck this, I'm off._

And before she knew, Gaara was walking off, but the young girl wasn't letting go of all her curiosity.

"Where are you going? Don't you want to talk to me?" Hikari, asked, almost running into him.

"Hmph... If you want to know who I really am... Meet me here, tomorrow. Early. At about 5 AM sharp!" He spoke, softly. And he still didn't look at her.

"Um... Okay!" Hikari, smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder.

This, he didn't approve and so he slid her hand off, gently but firmly. "I wont wait, for than 5 minutes" And, poof! He disappeared in thick sand.

"Weird guy" Hikari muttered to herself as she walked back home.


	2. Lost Memories: In Your Eyes

Chapter 2 -

In Your Eyes.

That night, Hikari could think of nothing else but the strange new kid, she met, in the morning.

She tossed and turned sides, on the bed, trying to get sleep, but failed miserably.

"Dammit! What's wrong with me?" Hikari punched a pillow in frustration. And she continued the process, but she found no relief from that.

So she decided to count numbers, backwards. Hikari lay down on the bed and began counting "100... 99... 98... 97... 96... 95..." And soon, she closed her eyes and seemed to fall asleep.

"Oh my god! I still can't sleep!" Hikari woke up after a couple of minutes.

She climbed out of bed and checked the time.

11:30 PM

"Still early... Maybe if I went out for a short walk, I'd return, feeling sleepy.." Hikari said to herself, yawning slightly.

She combed her hair, took a jacket, wore her shoes and disappeared outside.

The cool breeze greeted her as she stepped outside. Hikari kept walking, her mind still a blur, as if her head was filled with cotton.

At the same time, a curious Gaara was watching her from a roof-top. He stared at her motionlessly.

_("Gaara Gaara! I'm hurt!" The same young Hikari, cried to her best friend. Today, she wore a pink shirt with puffed up sleeves. Her shorts seemed slightly ragged, as if she had been caught in a fight. Her face was damp and crinkled, and one tiny hand, covered her right eye, as she tried not to cry out loud. _

_Gaara, stared at his friend for sometime, his features tight with concern. He held her close to his chest, shushing her._

_"Hey, everything's gonna be okay, Hikari. Don't cry" The young boy wiped her tears. _

_The two held close to each other, as if cherishing the moment. A moment of flawless.) Memories of childhood days. _

Gaara sighed, shaking the memories away. How he wished, Hikari would remember him as a childhood friend!

Meanwhile, the clueless yet optimistic Hikari was lurking by, stopping here and there, randomly.

The restless girl finally looked up at the sky, and saw a huge silver moon shining above. The light of the moon, sent peace to all. Even, the emo Gaara couldn't deceive it's beauty and divinity.

"Ah.. I wish, I could sleep here. Right under the moon. " Hikari spoke aloud to herself, closing her eyes and allowing the divine light of the moon to purify her face.

Just then, a shadow loomed over her face, blocking the light from the moon.

Hikari immediately blinked open her eyes, staring confusedly at a stranger. His face could not be seen or distinguished in the dark, but from what she made out, the stranger wasn't friendly.

His face was covered from view and when he spoke, his voice showed coldness and deadliness.

"Come with me..." The stranger spoke, looking around.

"No way! I don't even know you!" The girl answered, rather loudly, enough for Gaara,( who was far away from her now) to jump down and rescue her.

The stranger, groaned angrily and grabbed her arm, dragging her in the shadows.

Meanwhile, Gaara jumped down the roof-top, looking around desperately. For once, he yelled out, not so loudly though "Hikari? Where are you?" His face was tight with worry, and he used his sand to float and look all over the place from a height.

A minute or so ago, the careless girl was within his sight. The next minute she disappears with a stranger.

Here's the question. Where?

In the mean time, the stranger, pushed the poor Hikari against something hard which almost knocked her out.

"Don't you remember me, Hikari? It's me, Ken!" The young man, removed his mask, or whatever he wore to cover his face as Hikari couldn't make out what it was.

"K-Ken...?" Hikari choked out the name. Her eyes filled with fear, as a now menacing looking Ken stood before her.

Ken was her long lost friend, whom she once hated for his physical misbehaviour.

"Yup. It's me, Hikari" Ken smirked at her.

Gaara, blinked, trying to locate the auburn haired girl, he knew.

"Hikari?" Gaaraa cried out, now really worried about her. He didn't want to lose her, however much he may hate her (Which he didn't!)

"Ken! Stop, you're hurting me!" Hikari, began crying, as the young boy opposite her, was digging his nails so deeply in her skin.

"Shut up" and he covered her mouth with a cloth, so she wouldn't scream.

And doing so, out of much rage, Ken suddenly ripped open her shirt. The shirt which was blue in color with a "Best Friends Forever" banner scribbled in white across the chest.

He smirked, when he saw Hikari's terrified eyes. This motivated him even more.

He tore off her bra, and laughed at her unsuccessful screams.

Meanwhile, Gaara, almost gave up on searching, and thought he was probably imagining everything, when a faint muffled scream rang in his ears.

He gasped and tried to follow that sound, but soon that betrayed his ears, and he was lost again.

Poor Gaara.

Hikari had quite managed to push the wrecked guy away. She cried out a last scream, after getting pushed back, by Ken; But she finally managed to escape from his rotten grasps.

"The hell? Get back Hikari!" She could hear Ken yelling from behind, and probably heard his foot steps getting closer.

Her legs refused to move, but she forced them. Forced her legs to run as fast as they could take her. Away from the horrifying sadistic man who had tried to rape her a few minutes ago.

_Why? Why is he doing this to me? Why can't he just accept my declination to be his friend... _Hikari screamed in her mind, she wanted to get away from Ken as far as possible. Wanted to hug her sister and be in her room all day. Anywhere away from Ken.

Just as she was thinking and running at the same time, she practically bumped right into Gaara!

He groaned. She gasped.

Her gaze, on the dirt soil, she whispered "Gomenasai" and began to run off, but was held back by a firm grip.

Hoping it wasn't Gaara or Ken, she slowly turned around, her eyes still widened in fear.

"Hikari..." His voice spoke, as cold as the night, and as dry as death. But still so sexy. And sensual.

"G-Gaara...?" She asked, looking into his gorgeous turquoise eyes. She couldn't help but stare at those perfect pair.

"Are you alright, Hikari?" Gaara asked, concern revealing in his voice. Before she could reply, Gaara had wrapped his arms tightly around her, pulling her close to him.

"I-I'm fine, Gaara..." Hikari just stood there, being hugged by him. Her eyes still showed the fear she had faced a few minutes ago.

_She's still so scared... I wish I had found her earlier. Why am I so drawn towards her? I have never, in my entire life, been drawn to a woman or a girl... _

The frightened girl broke into sobs, clearly breaking Gaara's thoughts, startling him.

This time, Gaara hugged her tighter, shushing her "Don't cry, Hikari... I wont let anything happen to you. I promise..." He spoke, ever so gently, screaming in his mind "HOW? Why am I so drawn to her? I-I can't be falling for her already, can I...?"

To this, Hikari slowly looked at him, and for once, the two looked into each other's eyes. Gaara felt a sharp but pleasing pain in his heart, the pain he felt 10 years ago.

Was he in love with her already?


	3. Lost Memories: About A Girl, He Knew

Chapter 3.

About A Girl .

_Everything was so dark. The situation, and the surrounding was rather delicate. Everything, seemed so dark. There was not a spot of light anywhere. All the sounds that could be heard were the sharp breaths of the young child, Hikari Finn._

_Her friend, Gaara, followed right behind, grabbing onto her arm as tightly as ever. He had to admit, he was pretty freaked out just like Hikari was._

_"G-Gaara, I-I don't think, approaching this c-cave was a wise i-idea..." The poor girl almost passed out in fear. _

_For, she had heard a ghostly noise once. Or was she imagining?_

_The cave, they dared to approach, now filled their senses with regret. _

_The Cave Of Death, or as it had been named by the village, was said to be haunted by a woman. _

_The ghost of a woman who used to prey on small children if they called to her._

_"Gaara!, Please, take me out of here... I'm too scared!" Hikari suddenly hugged Gaara. Her face buried in his warm chest._

_The young boy gasped, wrapping her up tightly against him._

_He silently promised he would protect her. No matter what happened. _

Sabaku No Gaara, had never been in love with anyone in particular, ever since, the day he was separated from his close and loved friend.

Was this his destiny to meet his lost love, after so many years of separation?

Or was it just a coincidence?

All these questions came up on his mind, and he could do nothing but just ponder.

He had never sleeped for so many years, and they all payed off now.

Gaara suddenly felt, he needed to know this idol of his lost loved one. He wanted to know her. He wanted her to know he still loved her.

And most of all, he wanted her to remember him as a friend, she used to have.

All these seemed rather impossible, with the situation the two were trapped in.

"Hush! Please don't cry, Hikari... I wont let anything hurt you. I promise" These words, that escaped from his dry lips, seemed to belong to someone else. He gasped when he realized, that this was the promise he made to his love, so many years ago.

To this, Hikari stopped crying, and her sharp breaths and gasps, turned back to normal. Her face seemed more relaxed now.

Gaara's worried face ceased away slightly, and he only tightened his grip around her.

Hikari, barely seemed to notice, this. She was still in a shocked state.

"Come on, let's take you home, I'm sure, your sister is worried about you" Gaara whispered, his gaze intently studying Hikari's.

"W-Wait, how do you know I have a sister?" Hikari, suddenly narrowed her eyes to him.

He sighed.

"I guess, I should tell you" He ruffled through his hair.

His fingers made a soft yet rough run, through his messed up red hair.

Hikari couldn't help but notice his movements. Everything about him, was so... calm and... she couldn't believe it herself, but she actually thought he was sexy in a way.

"Tell me what...?" She asked, her gaze just almost reaching his.

"Come with me, Hikari..." And Gaara tugged on her arm, motioning her to follow, his face representing a small smile. Almost unnoticeable.

Hikari, absolutely clueless about what was going on, just nodded dumbly and let him lead the way.

"Just, where are we going?" The perplexed Hikari asked, her eyes wide in confusion and curiosity.

"Somewhere..." Gaara, whispered, revealing the smallest smile.

There was silence now. Moments of silence, Hikari just watched around, alert while Gaara, kept walking and making sure she was safe.

After a while, the two met up at a strange place. Well, it seemed strange only for Hikari.

"Do you remember this place...?" Gaara, asked, glancing at Hikari from the corner of his eye.

"Huh...?" Hikari, sprang up, her gaze shifting from the playground to him.

The only definition possible for this deserted place was that, all the trees had perished; A leafless tree during the middle of spring.

The sand was deep, damp and hard. It wasn't fragile like it used to be. _Ten years ago. _

And all the playing objects that used to be there, had all vanished. Nothing was the same.

The only thing that stood firm on the stand were the two swings. On which, Gaara and Hikari sat, as kids.

_Flashback. _

_"I can't see you anymore!" Young Hikari, looked away, her eyes welling up with tears._

_"W-Why...?" Gaara's throat felt dry. A huge lump began to grow in this throat. _

_"I-I just can't!" And the poor wretched girl, ran away, bursting into tears. _

_Gaara was left all alone. His throat threatened to let out a sob, but he couldnt hide a broken heart._

_He tried hard to pretend as if nothing happened just a few moments ago. Wiping his tears, he tried to smile, whispering to himself "Everything's going to be okay, Hikari... You will come back to me tomorrow, to play ball. W-Wont you?" _

_Living his blind belief all his youth, he, soon realized he was just deceiving his heart. Deep, inside his heart, he knew Hikari Finn would never return to him. He lost a friend. And a loved one. _

_End of flashback. _

Suddenly, Gaara felt a sharp pain in his chest, he began to grimace in pain. He glanced at Hikari. A pained glance.

Hikari, turned her fascinated glance to him. And horror replaced fascination in her eyes.

"Gaara! What's wrong?" She cried, grabbing him tightly.

"D-Don't you remember me...?" Gaara practically choked the words out. The pain, increasing by every minute, he almost collapsed, but was held ever so tightly by... His lost friend?

"Hang in there!" And she looked around for a place to sit. Finding a place, she slowly and carefully helped him walk over to the bench.

Gaara, looking perplexed, looked at her. His eyes huge question marks.

Hikari gently, laid him down on the bench, and told him to relax.

Muttering something in some unique language, she created a small blue jewel.

It seemed the color of Gaara's eyes. Turquoise.

The jewel, threw a calming light on Gaara's tensed features.

"Consume this" She ordered, placing a hand on his chest, trying to feel his heart-beat.

After swallowing the bitter tasting jewel, Gaara started to feel dizzy almost immediately.

He began to wonder what she might be doing to him.

"It's not going to harm you." Hikari spoke, as if reading his mind.

Gaara, just glared.

After a few moments or so, Gaara spoke "Thank you..."

She said nothing.

"It's almost time for sunrise" Hikari, smiled, looking at him.

"That doesn't matter to me. I barely sleep during the night" Gaara spoke, emotionlessly again.  
"That's why you got racoon like eyes!" The girl started laughing. The goofy girl, whom Gaara had known.

_**Gaara's POV**__ : _

_Hikari... _

_Hikari... You drive me insane...! _

_That girl, makes me want to, either kiss her... Or kill her. _

_Everything about her. Match like they used to, ten years ago. _

_Oh, Hikari, how much I miss you! _

_We were walking down the forest, just hanging out. Me, walking, and Hikari picking up some berries and flowers._

_I just sighed and sat under a tree, watching and taking in the surrounding. I needed it._

_Everything was perfect. Hikari, singing to herself, picking up berries and flowers._

_And this, I must admit, I couldn't take my eyes off her._

_Everything about her was so graceful and cheerful._

_My thoughts about her, started off innocent, but ended up ever so nasty, because of a certain Shukaku living inside. _

_Her hair was dancing about wildly - I could almost smell the sweet fragnance coming from her hair._

_Her skin was a wonderful cream color. Milky._

_Wouldn't it feel lovely to be touching that creamy flesh, squeezing it. Devouring it with my lips. _

_And her eyes. Her eyes are so intoxicating. They used to be a pale pair of blue before, but now, it's a mixture of blue and green. _

_So beautiful. _

_Her lips. A wonderful pink. Those of which, I would want to kiss all day. _

_**Shukaku : What about her ass and tits? **_

_**Me : Shut the fuck up.**_

_**Shukaku: It feels good to be owning your body. Ooooh look, you're getting hard! **_

_**Me : Fuck off..**_

"Hikari..." _I felt myself speak. It must be Shukaku again, I realized._

_God, that annoying piece of a monster.. _

"Mhmm?" _The unaware girl, answered, barely even looking at me. Her eyes were gazing on a "pretty" flower she just happened to look upon._

_I stayed silent. I was going insane, inside._

_I wanted to kiss her so bad! _

_But of course, she would just reject me and run off, screaming like a possessed woman. _

_Smile._

_"_What is it, Garra?" _The girl giggled, again, pretending to misprounounce my name, mistaking it with the pronounciation of two As instead of R's. _

"For the last time, it's Gaara" _I sprang up, walking towards her. _

_I know. Crazy. I didn't know what and why I was doing it. _

_I knew I was in love with this girl again. How could I tell her, though? _

_How?_


	4. Lost Memories: Lonliness Meets Happiness

Chapter 4.

Deadliness meets Happiness.

Before Gaara knew even had the chance to make a move, Hikari interrupted.

"What are you doing, Panda?" She asked, her eyes wide in confusion.

That's when it hit him. Hit him hard. That he was only inches away from her lips.

Gasping, he backed away immediately, his cheeks were flushing red. _That's the first time I ever saw him blush like that_, Hikari thought, giggling to herself.

Gaara realized she was giggling at him. He glared.

"Since when was I named Panda..?" He asked, turning away. He knew if he faced her, she wouldn't stop laughing at him for blushing.

_Wait. Did I just blush? What the fuck is happening to me goddammit! _Sand kid thought to himself. His eyes were going wild, and he just took a slight glimpse of the clueless girl, behind. He began to grow hot again.

Why was this happening to him?  
"Because it suits you, silly!" The oblivious-to-everything girl replied, still giggling.

"Hn." Was all he said.

_Why don't you just fucking kill her? _Shukaku blurted out inside.

**Shut up, Shukaku... **

_Nope haha.. Enjoy! _

And before he could reply to this, silently, Gaara's head gave out. His head ached a lot, almost unbearable.

He grabbed his head, particularly at the Love sign.

"Argh.." He growled, almost losing his balance.

_**Damn, that Shukaku...**_

Hikari, turned to see her "friend" in distress. Hurrying over towards him, she grabbed his waist, while constantly asking him, whether he was alright, worry clearly revealed in her voice.

"Fuck off before I hurt you!" Gaara yelled, his voice sounding ever so harsh and cold. It also showed disgust.

Hikari, felt pained in the heart. _Why?_

She then suddenly felt the urge to kiss him. Just like that!

"G-Gaara... You are not alone... I am with you.." Hikari blurted out these words. The words that seemed so familiar to the opposite.

Flashback.

_The young Master Gaara had just found out that he had a demon living inside him. He was a disgrace to everyone in the society. And more, to the whole village._

_But to his fortune and luck, there was still one person among the whole village, who never said a word against him. Who always cheered him up. Who always stood by him. _

_Her name was Finn Hikari. _

_One such day, Gaara was sitting motionlessly on a swing, clutching onto his non-living companion, ._

_He could trust this companion as it never spoke, never flinched, never moved. Never breathed._

_Memories of his best friend, Hikari and himself started flashing on his mind. He groaned, as a sharp pain in his heart took over._

_"W-Why aren't I a normal child, like everyone else?" The poor boy asked... _

_No one._

_And suddenly he saw a figure looming towards him, till it blocked his face with darkness._

_Looking up with teary eyes, he saw the owner of this darkened shadow._

_"You are not alone, Gaara. I am still with you..." The voice spoke. So gentle, so loving, so sweet, so feminine. _

_And upon hearing this, Gaara broke into large sobs, wrapping his friend to a tight hug._

End_ of Flashback._

"What...?" Gaara, stared at Hikari, his eyes slowly turning back to normal.

"I said... You are not alone. I am with you" Hikari repeated, returning his gaze, as a faint blush appeared across her cheeks.

To her surprise, the emotionless Gaara, suddenly looked away.

"H-Huh? G-G-Gomen! I didn't mean to say anything wrong!" Hikari, bowed low, acting just like Hyuga Hinata.

"That's not it..." The cold yet sexy monotone of his, whispered.

Looking up, she found an amused yet nervous Gaara replaced by the serious and emotionless one.

"Oh.." Hikari, blushed again, her gaze not wanting to meet his piercing turquoise.

And before, the girl could blurt out something else, Gaara did something surprising.

Which caught Hikari off-guard.

He smiled.

_Fuck! Does he really look THAT handsome when he smiles? _Hikari asked herself, reddening at his smile.

_**God she looks so cute when she's blushing. It just drives me insane! How many times have I fought the temptation to kiss her.. And give her butterfly kisses along her jaw-line and... I would love to her moan while I kissed and suck on her neck, making her shiver. In a good way. **_

_**And... then, I would lower my hands, lifting up her shirt ever so slowly. Ah... I'd be in heaven if I felt her breasts.. I just wonder how big they might be? **_

_**I just want to posesses every part of her so badly, I would do any-**_

"Um G-Gaara, w-why are you s-staring at m-me?" Hikari stammered, breaking into his pervy thoughts.

"Oh.. Sorry..." Gaara tried so hard to blank, but he couldn't help but keep a blush off his face.

"Hai. Well, let's go back to town, I think we've been out here for too long. I want to go to Ino's flower shop too!" Hikari, grabbed Gaara's hand, almost making him jump off his skin.

"You're so weird" She would say, almost everytime she saw him blush.

Which was quite often now. Well, he loved Hikari, ever since he met her.

_Gaara's POV. _

_We were walking down the streets, with her prattling about really stupid stuff, like how hungry she was! _

_I tried to look as blank as I could, but failed at it miserably. Everything about her is so attracting and for me, intoxicating! _

_We had been walking down the path to Ino's Flower Shop, and Hikari seemed bubbly like her usual self._

_I sighed at how dense she truly was, in the fields and acts of love. _

_Hell, who am I kidding? I could barely stop blushing myself, and my palms also felt so sweaty._

_For, who would expect me, a bloodthirsty killer like me, to love an innocent maiden like her?_

_Innocent she was, but she sure knew how to use her body when she needed it. That's one thing I really like about her._

_She's not like Ino, obsessed. Neither is she like Sakura, so bugging._

_Every now and then, I hear Sakura yelling to Sasuke. Of course, things like "Sasuke, please come back! I love you!" or "Will you PLEASE go out with me, Sasuke?"_

_How annoying, I would mutter to myself. _

_Hikari, THANKFULLY (Thank you, Kami!) isn't like either of the two sluts._

_Suddenly, I got lost in my thoughts about her again, and again, she interrupted me ._

"What the hell are you thinking about, Panda-kun?" Hikari asked, anxious yet slightly annoyed.

"Oh nothing.." I replied, looking away from her piercing gaze.

_For Kami's sake, Hikari! Try not being so fucking dense! I thought to myself._

_**Hikari's POV.**_

_**I wondered why Gaara either blushed often, or got lost in his world.**_

_**He's weird.**_

_**But... So cute...**_

_**I love the way that cute blush spreads across his pale skin. And I love looking into those gorgeous pairs of turquoise eyes.**_

_**Although, all I see in them is pain and hurt. I want to be with him. Protect him from the evil people.**_

_**What am I saying? **_

_**Am I even in conscience?**_

_**No... I'm not in conscience. I'm in heaven. When I'm with him.**_

_**I claimed to be just a friend to him.. But now, my feelings are betraying my words..**_

_**I just don't know what to do...**_

_**Should I tell him how I feel about him? Or just wait, and allow it to pass...**_

"We are finally here." _**I heard Gaara break into my thoughts. Looking up, I saw, indeed we were at the respected place I wanted to go to.**_

_**I sighed, taking one last glance at Gaara and walking in. **_

"Konnichiwa, Ino-chan!" I greeted the blond haired girl, with a hearty smile.

"Oh hey, Hikari-chan! And hi Gaara-kun!" Ino cheered, her eyes showing a tiny sign of fear towards Gaara.

Who in return just hn'ed.

Expected.

"Gaara-kun!" Hikari sent him a warning glance, and probably did something, which instantly made Gaara groan.

Ino giggled at this.

"So which one of you love-birds need a flower? And for whom?" Ino smirked.

Hikari blushed. Gaara blushed.

There was an awkward silence between the two and Ino just stared at them in surprise.

"Wow, you guys ARE in love!" Ino blurted out, causing the duo opposite to her, to blush even more. Hikari, more of course.

"C-Could you just.. sell out a White Lily please?" Hikari chimed in, trying to defend them, but ended up sounding like a plea, to her disappointment.

"Alrighty then!" And then in seconds, the blond ninja (Now florist) pulled out a small bouquet of white and purple lillies.

The lillies were arranged in the most simple yet elegant manner. The big white lillies were lined up at the back, pairing with tall, broad leaves. The purple lillies were mixed with the white, with a few other sorts of flowers, Hikari couldn't recognize.

And in between the lillies and leaves, lay a perfect pink card.

"I-It's beautiful! Thank you Ino-chan!" Hikari, smiled, looking at Gaara for approval.

He just nodded and she thought she saw him smile from the corner of his lips.

"How much is that?" Hikari, smiled at her friend.

"Well it's supposed to be 5 dollars, but I guess I could give it to you at a profit. 2 dollars please." She grinned, tucking and pushing the locks of blond hair, behind her ears, which carried those loop ear-rings.

She looked feminine.

Hikari fumbled with her pocket, trying to fish out the money.

Soon, she realized, she forgot to get any money!

How humiliated she felt..

"G-Gomen, Ino-chan, but I.. forgot to bring my money..." Hikari's head hung low in shame. Ino was about to give it off at a full profit for her, which meant she would sell it to her for free, and Hikari was just about to leave the bouquet when suddenly, a slightly tanned hand, but mostly pale skinned, lay out the respected money.

Gaara sighed silently at Hikari. Not because he had to pay, but because he didn't want to see her upset.

"There you go." Gaara, spoke. Immediately, Hikari looked up at him. Just in time to pay Ino the money.

She felt bad. Really bad.

"You really don't have to.." Hikari whispered to him, her voice slightly muffled.

"Yes I have to." He simply stated.

"But-"

"I did it because I knew you really liked this bouquet, Hikari. Be grateful" Gaara smirked at the last sentence he said.

Hikari blushed and nodded, whispering a nervous "H-Hai!"

Her small, delicate fingers reached out to grab the bouquet, but stopped short when she realized five tanned yet pale fingers also on the grasp.

Their fingers touched. And it was the soft feather or cashmere touch.

Gaara's heart skipped a beat.

Hikari, blushed.

And immediately, Gaara pulled away, jumping back, as if he just touched fire or something poisonous.

Hikari, weakly held onto the bouquet, waved to Ino and walked out, before Gaara had the chance to say anything.

She was so nervous!

She felt butterflies in her stomach.

As for Gaara? Well...

He was smiling. Again.

"My Hikari-hime..." He smirked, following Hikari.


End file.
